The Akeda
"The Akeda" is the eleventh episode of Season Two of Fox's Sleepy Hollow. It was written by Mark Goffman and directed by Dwight Little. It is the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall, and debuted on December 1, 2014. Synopsis Unforeseen sacrifices must be made and loyalties are put to the ultimate test in the fight against evil.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20150202fox13/ Recap Ichabod and Abbie travel to Fredericks Manor in an effort to face Moloch and stop the apocalypse, but are faced with Abraham who is about to perform a binding ritual on Katrina. Ichabod engages him in battle with the sword and is able to overpower him, but hesitates in killing him when he learns that the Sword of Methuselah consumes the soul of the wielder when used to kill. Believing that Irving may be the only person capable of wielding the blade as Henry owns his soul, with Jenny's help they are able to track him down and enlist his help. The group learns that with each of the four trees Moloch burns, the closer he becomes to merging Purgatory with the real world to bring hell on earth. Faced with an army of demons summoned by Moloch, Abbie is injured during the battle and is carried away by Jenny. Irving meanwhile engages the Horseman of War and destroys his armor, but is fatally wounded during the battle and dies. At the church, Abbie is distraught by Irving's death and vows to kill Moloch with the sword at any cost, and tells the group that if she should fall they will take up the task. Moloch decides to send Henry to recover the sword, but he is concerned that he may die as his armor was destroyed. The group trick Henry when he arrives, but he overpowers them and takes the sword and brings them before Moloch, Henry uses the sword to kill Moloch after he is told to kill Katrina. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Abbie Mills *Orlando Jones as Frank Irving *Katia Winter as Katrina Crane *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *John Noble as Jeremy Crane Guest Starring *Matt Barr as Nick Hawley *Neil Jackson as Abraham Van Brunt Co-Starring *Marti Matulis as Moloch *Ed Dabney as War (riding) *Dane Rhodes as Jeff *Robert Birrell Livingstone as Bazaar Goer Trivia Title *In Japan, this episode is known as The Beginning of the End (終末の始まり Shuumatsu no Hajimari). It refers to the apocalypse being initiated in Sleepy Hollow by Moloch. **The US title "The Akeda" refers to the ritualistic sacrifice in which Abraham was ordered by God to sacrifice his son, Isaac. In-universe, the concept of "The Akeda" is the core of the episode which led to tables being turned. Cultural References *"Akeda" is the Hebrew word used to describe the Sacrifice of Isaac told in the Book of Genesis. *The Bible also mentions child sacrifice when warning against Moloch. Goofs *When Abbie and Ichabod save Katrina from Horseman of Death and his binding ritual. Ichabod cuts the Horseman's Axe in half with the Sword of Methuselah and manages to corner the Horseman. Still after Abbie frees Katrina from the bindings and they join Ichabod who is holding the sword on the Horseman, his axe can be seen on the ground in one piece even if it was cut in half earlier. Body Count *Frank Irving - Stabbed with the Sword of Fire by Henry Parrish *Various members of Moloch's Demon army - either stabbed with the Sword of Methuselah by Frank Irving or the other mystical weapons supplied by Nick Hawley by the hands of Abbie Mills, Ichabod Crane etc. *Moloch - Stabbed with the Sword of Methuselah by Henry Parrish Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 211Promo1.jpg 211Promo2.jpg 211Promo3.jpg 211Promo4.jpg 211Promo5.jpg 211Promo6.jpg 211Promo7.jpg 211Promo8.jpg Screencaps 211Screencap (1).png 211Screencap (2).png 211Screencap (3).png 211Screencap (4).png 211Screencap (5).png 211Screencap (6).png 211Screencap (7).png 211Screencap (8).png 211Screencap (9).png 211Screencap (10).png 211Screencap (11).png 211Screencap (12).png 211Screencap (13).png 211Screencap (14).png 211Screencap (15).png 211Screencap (16).png 211Screencap (17).png 211Screencap (18).png 211Screencap (19).png 211Screencap (20).png 211Screencap (21).png 211Screencap (22).png 211Screencap (23).png 211Screencap (24).png 211Screencap (25).png 211Screencap (26).png 211Screencap (27).png 211Screencap (28).png 211Screencap (29).png 211Screencap (30).png 211Screencap (31).png 211Screencap (32).png 211Screencap (33).png 211Screencap (34).png 211Screencap (35).png 211Screencap (36).png 211Screencap (37).png 211Screencap (38).png 211Screencap (39).png 211Screencap (40).png 211Screencap (41).png 211Screencap (42).png 211Screencap (43).png 211Screencap (44).png 211Screencap (45).png 211Screencap (46).png Soundtrack *"Dogs of War" - AC/DC Videos Sleepy Hollow 2x11 Promo "The Akeda" (HD) Abbie And Ichabod Take A Ride To The Apocalypse Season 2 Ep. 11 SLEEPY HOLLOW Abraham Is Threatened By Ichabod Season 2 Ep. 11 SLEEPY HOLLOW Ichabod And Jenny Find Irving Season 2 Ep. 11 SLEEPY HOLLOW Abbie And Ichabod Drive Into The Apocalypse Season 2 Ep. 11 SLEEPY HOLLOW References ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes